02908
}} is the 2,910th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 3 May, 2001. Plot Part 1 Jason and Lisa talk over a cup of tea about the building regulations. Zak enters the house and yells for Cain. Sam wants to go and help Cain but Zak tells him to feed the pigs. Emily comes out of the Sugdens and Jack calls to her to help hitch the trailer. Emily is miles away, thinking about her family. Zak tells Cain to treat Sam a bit better. Cain sees Sam and goes to hit him. Zak splits them up and says Sam can go along too. Gloria is cleaning in Farrers Cottage. They chat about Michael and the little things that will impress him. Zak, Cain and Sam go to Eric's house and ask Gloria if they can see him. Gloria claims he is not at home. Ed is talking to Jason in the Woolpack. The Dingles arrive and are still disgruntled about Eric. Zak tells Sam he has to keep a watch on Pollard's house. Angie arrives and pretends she needs to discuss an offence with Cain. She wants Cain to go round to her house whilst the children are out. Sam rushes out and tells Angie that he is Cain's alibi. In the Sugden's kitchen, Jack is concerned that Emily is not eating anything and tells Emily to get whatever is bothering her out of the way. Jack tells her that life is too short to deliberate. At the Dingle's barn a post van arrives with 12 boxes for Eric. Zak claims that he is Eric. Part 2 Zak and Cain arrive at Eric's house with a couple of samples of his delivery. Cain drops them on the floor. Zak tells Eric that he won't run the factory without his say so. Eric says they can smash all the jars and it wouldn't bankrupt him since they are only worth 20p each. Zak and Cain leave and Michael is standing on Eric's doorstep looking surprised. Eric offers to take Michael to the factory. Michael sees Gloria and greets her like a long lost friend. Cain is kissing Angie in the kitchen at Holdgate. She tells him to go, as Ollie will be back soon. Johnny asks Ollie if she wants to go out with him and Marc and Donna whilst Ollie is looking at a magazine in the shop. Ollie looks happy and follows Jonny out of the shop. Eric and Michael are sitting drinking wine and having nibbles at Farrers Cottage. Michael says he was concerned about the scene he witnessed with the Dingle's earlier. Gloria smoothes things over and offers Michael cake. Emily walks past Butch's gravestone and sees Ed. In Holdgate kitchen, Ollie and Jonny are teasing Marc because he won't go out. They decide to go out the following night. Ollie is worried about her revising but Angie tells her not to worry. Eric drives Michael up to the factory. Zak is chopping wood. Cain arrives back. Zak tells him he has a plan. Marc arrives at Donna's house. They play in the sitting room and then go upstairs. Ed is planting lettuces for Betty. Emily arrives and helps him. Ed says it is a battle growing lettuces. Emily says most things are a battle and kisses Ed. Marc is getting dressed in Donna's room, she wants him to stay a bit longer, but he says he has to get back. Eric shows Michael around the factory. Michael asks how long it will be before the factory will be up and running. Outside, Cain and Zak arrive with chain saws to cut down his factory, starting at Eric's office. Zak tells Eric either he pays or they chop everything into firewood. Michael looks on aghast. Eric agrees to give them the money. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes